Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time
Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV Series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A 28-year-old woman named Emma Swan enters the world of Storybrooke (which is run by Regina Mills) where fairy tale characters have lost their memories of who they really are. Now with the help of Regina's adopted son Henry Mills (who is really Emma's birth son), she must convince the residents who they really are. All the while, the Pooh gang and their vast army of supporting guest stars will make things either easier for Emma to realize the truth or more difficult by their mere presence alone messing up with the aftereffects of the Dark Curse. Guest stars Heroes *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Tokapi, Brock, Princess Oddette, Derek, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Cassie, Ord, Zak and Wheezie, Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, the Lost Boys (Slightly, Nibs, the Twins, Cubby, and Tootles), Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Terence, Clank and Bobble, Vidia, Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths, Dr. Martin Griffiths, Queen Clarion, Fairy Gary, Fairy Mary, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Mo, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Topsy, Tria, Tricia, Mama Flyer, Mama Swimmer, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, Mama and Papa Sharptooth, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewder Flam, Gurgi, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, Luke, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Steven, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike (MLP), the Cutiemark Crusaders (Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Applebloom), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Zecora, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls), Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Scuttle, Flounder, King Triton, Ariel's sisters (Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina), Urchin, Max the Sheepdog, Grimsby, Spot (TLM), Pearl, Gabrella, Ollie, Belle, the Beast (Prince Adam), Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Sultan (BATB), Madame Armoire, Maurice, Philippe, Fife, Angelique, Chef Bouche, Webster, LePlume, Crane, the Coat Rack, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Rajah, the Sultan, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the mice, Fairy Godmother, Bruno, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Toby (TGMD), Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey), Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, the Three Good Fairies (Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether), Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Ayden, Lady Juliana, Alice, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Figaro, the Blue Fairy, Jack Skellington, Sally, Zero, Hercules, Philoctetes, Megara, Pegasus, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Mama Odie, and Charlotte La Buff will guest star in every episode of Season 1. *In the second half of Season 5, the following allies will be in the Underworld as ghosts with unfinished business: **Marvin Acme (whose unfinished business is forgiveness for trying to sell Maroon Cartoon Studios), Mufasa (whose unfinished business is seeing Simba living happily as the King of the Pridelands), King William (whose unfinished business is seeing Odette and Derek living happily together), Sirius Black, Bruton (whose unfinished business is seeing Aladar and his family living happily in the Nesting Grounds), Ray the Firefly (whose unfinished business is reuniting with Louis the Alligator), Stoick the Vast, and Han Solo (whose unfinished business is Kylo Ren's forgiveness to him) will be with Regina's father. **Littlefoot's mother (whose unfinished business is Littlefoot living happily with his family) and Padme Amidala (whose unfinished business is Anakin's love in return) will be with the reformed Cora. **Sitka, Tadashi Hamada, and Master Yoda (whose unfinished business is being satisfied with his final teachings) will be with Hercules. *The Justice Ducks, S.H.U.S.H., Prince Caspian, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Wyldstyle, Scrat, Meeper, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, the Power Ranger S.P.D, the Power Rangers Mystic Force, The Gummi Bears, the Power Rangers Samurai, Zuko, Toph, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Master Wu will appear from The Land of Untold Stories in the sixth season. *At the opening before their first trip to start this adventure on Season 1, it is revealed that Tink was feeling uneasy about reuniting with her old friends, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank, Bobble, Terence, Vidia, Lizzy, and Dr. Griffiths, who were all so upset, disappointed, and disgraced with Tink for leaving them to join the Lost Boys and acting selfish to them before she left in the first place. Peter encourages her to them that she means it. Tink apologizes to her friends for leaving and for how she acted so selfish and being stubborn and disagreeable to them. Of course Tink's friends were glad that she had finally admit her actions and excepted her apology for deserting them like that since they were now proud of her. *Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Bashte, Ono, Melody, Tip and Dash, Ink Spot, Ray-Ray, Shelbow, Cheeks, Basi, Bupu, Fikiri, Laini, Ma Tembo, Makuu, Masikio, Mbeya, Mbuni, Mjomba, Muhangus, Muhimu, Swala Herd, Thurston, Tumbili, Twiga, Vuruga Vuruga, and their family groups will catch up with the Lion King and Little Mermaid cast in Season 2. Villains In each episode arc, the villains will be split up into different separate groups: * The Bowser Family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's goons, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Gaston, LeFou, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hook's Pirate Crew, Dr. Facilier, Ruber, the Griffin, Ruber's Weapon Minions, Redclaw, Screech and Thud, various Sharpteeth, the Horned King, Creeper, the Gwythaints, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Anastasia and Drazella, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Queen Grimhilde, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Dash-9, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, and Oogie Boogie will be Working with Regina and Mr. Gold in the first Season. *The Bowser Family, Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Kurumi Tokisaki, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Lord Voldemort, and Professor Quirrell will work for Cora the Queen of Hearts in Season 2. *Darla Dimple will work for Peter Pan in the Season 3 first-half arc. *Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Fratellis, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Machine, and the Carnotaurs will work for Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West in the second-half arc of Season 3. *Kurumi Tokisaki, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, The Trix (Winx Club), and Sheldon J. Plankton will work for Ingrid, the Snow Queen in the first-half of Season 4. * Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Grand Duke of Owls, Kurumi Tokisaki, Team Rocket, The Crime Empire, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Jasper and Horace Badun, Flotsam & Jetsam, Morgana, and Cloak and Dagger will work for Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, and Ursula in the second-half of Season 4. * Rothbart and Governor Ratcliffe will work for Issac the Author in the second-half of Season 4. * Sir Ruber, Tai Lung, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ultrom Shredder, the Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, and Master Vile will work for King Arthur in the first-half of Season 5. * Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Kurumi Tokisaki, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Satan, Saddam Hussein, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, The Flying Dutchman, Kylo Ren, Rasputin, and Pain and Panic will work for Hades in the second half of Season 5. *In the second half of Season 5, the following villains will be in the Underworld as ghosts with unfinished business: **Kron (whose unfinished business is to kill Aladar), Zira (whose unfinished business is to kill Simba), and Nuka (who has the same unfinished business as Zira's) will team up with Liam Jones. **Jadis the White Witch will team up with Cruella De Vil. **Thrax and Jabba the Hut will work with Gaston. **Forte will work with Peter Pan to steal two living hearts so they can try to escape the Underworld. For instance, Forte will try to steal Zordon's heart. **Davy Jones (whose unfinished business is revenge on Jack Sparrow and his friends), Cutler Beckett (who has the same unfinished business as Davy's), and Red (whose unfinished business is revenge on Charlie and Itchy) will work with Prince James. *The Ancient Minister, Kurumi Tokisaki, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Drago Bludvist, The Horned King, Creeper, Marina Del Ray, Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, The Evil Manta, and Captain Gutt will work for Mr. Hyde with most of the F.O.W.L members, the Forces of Darkness, Phineas Sharp, and Lord Garmadon helping him from The Land of Untold Stories, while One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Randall Boggs will work with The Evil Queen in the first half of Season 6. *Leonard the Pig King, Krang, Constantine the Frog, Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, Dagur the Deranged, and Zuzu Moon will work for The Black Fairy and Gideon in the second half of Season 6. Trivia * Pooh, Ash and their friends have already faced Regina before in Winnie the Pooh: Journey Through the Enchanted Forest. * Pooh, Ash and their friends have also encountered Rumplestiltskin before in Winnie the Pooh: Journey Through the Enchanted Forest. * Pooh, Mickey Mouse and their friends have already met Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu before and faced Lord Garmadon before in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Full Movie). * Due to the real show's content, all of the adult language, violence, blood scenes, and other content will be censored in order to make this TV series not only appropriate for children, but also more family-friendly. *On this TV show, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of various fairy tale characters as well as characters from the Disney universe and other book characters. *In the sixth season of this TV series, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Bloom, Harry, and their friends will officially make friends with Scrat from the Ice Age series, as the main heroes from that series do not interact with him much. *The sixth season will also mark the first time Pooh, Ash, and their friends meet Aang and his friends (from Avatar: The Last Airbender) since they already met Korra and her friends in Winnie the Pooh and The World of the Avatar. *One of the ironic reasons for Alec Ramsay to appear in the sixth season is because Richard Ian Cox, who played him on The Adventures of the Black Stallion TV series, once played a dwarf named Watchy in the real show's season one episode Dreamy. *One of the reasons why most of the Hogwarts Adventure Crew members are in this show is because The Seven Dwarfs are featured in the real show. *The sixth season will take place after Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns and before Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of the Black Stallion (TV series), which explains The Black returning with Alec Ramsay. Because of that, Alec Ramsay will guest star as a teenager seen in The Adventures of the Black Stallion TV series. *Pooh and his friends will see Wildstyle again in Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Lego Movie. *Pooh, SpongeBob, and their friends will see Owen Grady again in Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic World. *Pooh, and his friends will see Superman again in Pooh's Adventures of Superman: The Animated Series. *Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends will see Superman again in Tino's Adventures of Superman: The Animated Series. *Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Bloom, and their friends will see Meeper again in [[Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet The ChubbChubbs!|''Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Meet The ChubbChubbs!]]. *Pooh, Ronald McDonald, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Bloom, and their friends will see Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu once again and face Lord Garmadon once again in ''Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Go to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series). *Tino, Ash Ketchum, and their friends will see Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu once again and face Lord Garmadon once again in [[Tino Tonitini Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV Series)|''Tino Tonitini Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV Series)]]. *Notably, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Sensei Wu, and Lord Garmadon are the only two guest characters from The Land of Untold Stories that Pooh and his friends already know. *The main reason why Olaf guest stars in this show is because he was the only ''Frozen character who was absent in the real show. *The main reason why Abu and Genie guest star in this show because they were two of the only Aladdin characters absent in the real show, although Abu was referenced when Aladdin finds a monkey gem in the Cave of Wonders dressed similarly to Abu, the real show's version of the Magic Mirror started out as a genie in a flashback sequence in one episode of the real show, and the Genie was only mentioned in the real show. *Even though Jiminy Cricket appears in the real show as a human named Archie Hopper, his animated counterpart from Pinocchio will still make his guest appearance in this entire series. *The main reason why Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, and some of the characters from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning and The Little Mermaid TV series guest star in this film is because Ariel, Prince Eric, and Ursula were the only characters from Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise who appeared in the real show. *The main reason why Pegasus, Philoctetes, Pain, and Panic guest star in this show because they were a few characters from Disney's Hercules who were absent in the real show. *The main reason why Mushu and Cri-Kee guest star in this show is because Mulan was the only character from the film of the same name who appeared in the real show. *The main reason why some of the characters from the Toy Story franchise and Monsters, Inc. guest star in this film is because some of the characters from Brave have appeared in the real show and all of these said films were made by Pixar. *The storyline continues in the final chapter ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time 2.0''. *The sixth season of this TV series will mark Lord Garmadon's first guest appearance as a villain. It is currently unknown if he will guest star as a hero or not due to him being currently a villain in the eighth and upcoming ninth seasons of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. *Even though Lumiere appeared in flashback scenes in the real show's episode Quiet Minds, his animated counterpart from Disney's Beauty and the Beast franchise will still make his special guest appearance in the entire series. *The main reason why the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip guest star in this TV series is because Belle, Maurice, and Gaston appeared in the real show, Lumiere's only appearance in the real show was in flashback scenes in the real show's episode Quiet Minds, Rumpelstiltskin was partially the real show's version of the Beast, and a chipped cup resembling Chip was seen numerous times in the real show. *The main reason why Moana, Pua, Hehei, and Maui guest star in this film is because Moana is the only Disney Princess who did not appear in the real show and Maui's hook was seen the real show's final season. *The main reason why Louis and Mama Odie guest star in this film is because Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, and Dr. Facilier appeared in the real show's final season. Episodes # Pilot (Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time) Songs The musical episode The Song in Your Heart will feature songs from the real episode as well as a modified song from a Disney film. * Friend Like me * Hakuna Matata * Be Prepared *''Powerful Magic'' *''The Queen Sings'' *''Love Doesn't Stand a Chance'' *''Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine'' *''Wicked Always Wins'' *''Charmings vs. Evil Queen'' *''Emma's Theme'' *''There's a Party Here in Storybrooke'' (a modified version of There's a Party Here in Agrabah from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *''A Happy Beginning'' Category:Shadow101815 Category:TV series Category:Censored TV series Category:Disney crossovers